Talk:Gunner/@comment-70.57.199.15-20130521215807/@comment-786418-20130522053050
Actually, in a game that is both as much a massive grind as Elona, and as much an open sandbox as Elona, what "works the best" is highly open to interpretation. Those pianist and farmer classes exist for a reason, and it's entirely possible to play them straight - you just don't go into dungeons with them until after you've made a ton of money and platinum off of quests. Whether you realize it or not, you're the one trying to say that any new player shouldn't even try to make a hybrid character, and that all players should play the way you are suggesting, not me. The purpose of what I wrote was, as I explained before, to show that there are alternatives to the obvious. I'm not saying someone can't be a strict gunner, but that such things are obvious, and that there are non-obvious alternatives. (Which is something I'm about to edit into the article regarding deity choice, as well...) The point of this exercise is to say what options are available to the new player, because, again, many new players are intimidated away from the sorts of things they might want to play. And what you're doing is saying, "DON'T even try to play a wizard, DON'T even try to play a fairy," to the new people. It's a message of, "The one PROPER way to play the game is my way." This is a game where you can, eventually, make as much of a jack-of-all-trades as you would ever need, and it is entirely possible to turn a fairy pianist into the most fearsome warrior the land has ever seen, but it all depends upon the player actually having enough fun doing it to stick with their character. This, in turn, means playing the sort of character they like playing, not the character that is "most effective" by some narrow definition of DPS or the like. Many players DO want to play mages, (and many players want to play thieves,) but are scared off by the difficulty of playing a magic character. Players who don't wnat to play a "pure" mage (which is sensible) may want to find help in finding a hybrid class that isn't as obvious as playing a warmage. As for the merits of the class as a magic hybrid, an Elea gunner should get 15 Magic at the start, which isn't as high as a Lich Wizard, but no hybrid class really does ever get as high as a maximized class does. Further, 15 Magic for a wizard isn't quite the handicap that not maxing out on Perception or Dexterity would be, especially if the point of the class is to use magic to suppliment ranged attacks. Most of the spells that you would want to use as a hybrid ranged magic user only use Magic as a supplement to the saving throw enemies have to save against, and buffs are based upon Will, anyway, where the "Little" rating the gunner has is shared with the Warmage. For the only direct damage spell that actually matters at low levels, Magic Dart, you have to get your Magic level up to 50 to increase the damage at all... and even a lich wizard isn't getting up to 50 magic any time soon. Meanwhile, the real reason you want to use magic at low levels is to cast things like Short Teleport to get out of melee range, (and that spell has no power level affected by Magic,) Hero, (Will-based,) Cure Light, (Will-based,) and especially Mist of Frailness, (which has percentage-based effects, and Magic mostly affects duration,) before killing things with physical attacks. Beyond that, Magic is mostly used for having more MP - but the whole point of having that gun is to save MP by just casting Mist of Frailness and then shooting things to death rather than having to spam the direct-damage spells. (Casting a single debuff rather than a string of magic missiles also saves that all-important Spell Stock, as well.)